The visitor
by canny-bairn
Summary: Meeting the parents for the first time is never supposed to be easy.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds... what a shame!**

**So it's that time of the year when I begin writing again for University and with essays come writer's block and fanfiction.**

**I'm clearing some space off of my laptop, this is just a one-shot and by no means is the finest piece of work ever wrote, I just doodle when I'm stuck on real life work and this is the outcome. **

**For anyone reading 'A shoulder to cry on,' its' wrote up just not edited but hopefully I'll be updating soon. For anyone reading 'Rebuilding bridges,' I'll get round to it eventually. **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

The visitor felt his nervous smile fix on his face as he watched the threatening, slightly older man bounce his young grandson on his knee as the little boy clapped his hands together to go faster.

Glancing into the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of his seven year old laugh at another child's joke, the genuine happiness on Jack's face causing the father's smile to widen.

Hotch had been in a state of silent dread for the last month, when his partner of the last six months suggested a little trip to Pennsylvania for Thanksgiving.

How he ended up in a relationship with his colleague, Jennifer Jareau, he was entirely sure but he knew that he was so in love with her that he'd do anything she suggested.

Somehow, the stars aligned, their paths merged and fate flung them together one night after a case that had them both questioning their sanity. Fate had continuingly flung them together for the next two months until they finally decided to actually talk about commitment.

So here the Unit Chief was, sitting in his girlfriend's childhood home, sitting in the living room opposite a scowling sixty year old and a chuckling Henry.

Hotch eyed the little boy he'd come to love as his own. _'Yeah kid, laugh at my discomfort, why don't you.'_

Henry laughed louder at the agents raised eyes and attempted to pull out of his grandpa's hold to get to Hotch.

Mitch Jareau smirked down at the wiggling three year old before handing him over to the new man in his daughter's life.

"Hotchy, Hotchy, Hotchy." Henry muttered as he put the profiler's neck in a vice grip.

Hotch kissed Henry's forehead before turning the little boy around to sit on his lap.

Apart from Henry's incoherent mumbles, the room remained in silence.

In the background, they could hear JJ, her mom and her younger sister moving around the kitchen with JJ's aunt and older cousin while the collection of older kids ran in and out of the house, trailing in snow and a cold breeze every time the door swung open.

Looking to his left slightly, Hotch smiled towards JJ's brother-in-law, Steve and her Uncle Bob, their amused expressions were knowingly aware of the stare Mitch and the visitor were locked in.

The sound of the front door closing followed by heavy footsteps caused the four men to turn their attention to the doorway.

A short bald man appeared while shaking off his overcoat from his shoulders, his obliviousness to the new man was apparent as he placed a hand on Bob's shoulder welcoming. "Sorry I'm late it the friggin van froze up on me."

"That's alright George." Bob smirked tilting his head towards the couch where Hotch was sitting.

George suppressed a chuckle as he made eye contact with Mitch before stepping towards the profiler. "Hi you must be JJ's new older man."

"Erm, yeah, Aaron Hotchner, it's nice to meet you." Hotch watched the man tickle Henry's stomach before extending his hand.

George shook his hand and nodded. "I'm George, Amy's husband."

"George and Amy were married in Vermont in 2000." Mitch began slowly. "Have you ever been to Vermont, Aaron?"

Hotch felt his shoulders tense at the piercing eye contact. "I have several times."

"Huh." Mitch responded with a slight nod.

The room filled with an air of awkward silence until Amy, JJ's cousin, wandered in with a beer in her hand. "I thought I heard you come in."

Amy handed the beer over to her husband and kissed his cheek. "The van froze up."

"Oh, no, well I'm glad you got here safely, babe." Amy smiled thinly sensing the tension in the room. "I'm going to go back to the kitchen."

The men waited till Amy was out of earshot and sight before the family members made eye contact with each other.

Henry wiggled down to the floor in front of Hotch to play with his truck Grandpa Mitch had bought him.

Hotch gulped lightly when his partner's father leaned forward in his arm chair. "So... you're a profiler."

"Yes." Hotch nodded once.

Mitch sucked in a deep breath. "Did you make my daughter become a profiler?"

"No, I would never make JJ do anything she didn't want too." Hotch replied civilly, while glancing at the three other men whose expressions had all become serious.

Mitch chuckled dryly. "That's smart of you."

"Sir..."

"Mitch, please." The patriarch interrupted with a little wave.

Hotch nodded slowly. "Mitch, I love your daughter and Henry. All I want for them is to be safe and happy."

"I'm sure you do." Mitch tilted his head unsurely. "How old are you Aaron?"

"I'm forty nine." Hotch answered quickly, knowing the age gap between him and the woman he loves was going to be an issue.

Mitch leaned back in his chair, his gaze making his expression harsh. "JJ's thirty four."

"Age isn't an issue between us, Dad." JJ wandered in from the kitchen, giving Henry a loving smile as he peeked up from his toy.

Mitch raised both of his hands defensively. "I'm just making sure you're friend here understands that you have a long life..."

"Dad, you can't threaten Aaron out of this relationship." JJ retorted sternly while placing a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder.

Scoffing Mitch crossed his feet at his ankles and shrugged. "I can have a good try."

"Mitch I'm here to stay." Hotch said passionately.

JJ's dad's eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of confidence in that statement."

"Dad, stop it otherwise I'm getting the home videos out to show him how much of a softy you are." JJ warned with raised eyes. "And I don't know why the rest of you are going along with his insane plan."

Steve huffed as she pushed him slightly in annoyance. "We're just looking out for you, JJ."

"Wow I didn't realise that I couldn't look after myself." JJ feigned shock.

Bob stood and came to stand in front of JJ but looked pointedly to his brother-in-law. "You know I have no clue about where you get your stubbornness from, young Jareau."

JJ chuckled as her dad shook his head. "Mom wants me to get another baking tray from Aunt Gwyn's, you wanna come, hun?"

Hotch took hold of the blonde's extended hand and followed his girlfriend to the hallway. They got their coats, scarves and gloves on silently, listening to the chaos going on further in the house.

Hotch let out a deep breath as they exited into the cold fresh air hand in hand.

JJ chuckled at his relieved expression. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hotch asked in concern.

"For feeding you to the wolves back there." JJ replied with a nervous crease on her forehead.

Hotch smirked. "Don't be, it just shows how much they care about you."

"If it helps any, my dad likes you." JJ reassured while leading the down the snow covered street.

Hotch raised an eye. "What makes you think he likes me? I've just spent the last hour and a half being scrutinized silently."

"He let you in the house. Trust me it takes a lot to be invited in." JJ smiled warmly.

Hotch froze momentarily stopping the pair in the middle of the pathway. "Being invited in means he likes me?"

"No but he hasn't used physical violence. Will never got through the door before my dad had him thrown against the porch railings with his feet dangling off the ground." JJ smirked in recollection. "Granted, Will didn't meet my parents till after he got me knocked up with Henry."

"I like your dad." Hotch grinned slightly.

JJ's smile widened. "My dad's going to need a little time to adjust to the idea of me and you. Every time I've talked about you over the last eight and a half years it's been under boss category, but he can see how much you love me."

"You heard that, huh." Hotch pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on her covered waist.

JJ laughed lightly. "In the future, it might be a good thing to tell me, that you love me, before telling my dad."

"I'll try and remember that." Hotch nodded before bending down slightly to kiss JJ's lips softly.

JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Moaning as they pulled apart, JJ felt her smile reach her eyes and could imagine her expression mirrored her boyfriend of the last six months face. "We should get to my Aunts."

"If we must." Hotch groaned.

JJ giggled as he frowned, but placed a kiss on his cheek as they begun walking again. They walked a few minutes in comfortable silence before JJ squeezed his hand that she was still holding. "It would really mean something to me if you and my dad could get along. I don't see my family that often, but I love my dad and I know he's going to love you..."

"JJ, I will do my best to get on your dad's good side, okay." Hotch insured hopefully.

JJ smiled warmly. "Good, you know my dad's only ever been this way with me and the guys I've dated. Even though Sarah's the youngest she's always been deemed the goody two shoes and perfect mom and wife. She met Steve when she fifteen and my dad accepted him like he was the second coming."

"Should I be offended?" Hotch asked in feigned fear.

JJ shook her head, leaning into his side as they walked slowly through the thick, crisp snow. "No. Once he gets to know you everything will be fine."

"If Sarah was the good daughter which were you?" Hotch queried in amusement.

JJ rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Well, Sarah was Miss Perfect daughter, student and friggin gymnast. My older sister, Liz, was captain of the cheerleading squad, fantastic artist and the first born so she could always wrap mom and dad around her little finger..."

"You okay?" He asked as he heard the slight quiver in the petite blonde's voice at the mention of her absent sibling.

JJ nodded quickly. "Yeah, I just... I guess I was always a little aimless. I was captain of the varsity soccer team sure, but that was only because I was flunking out of most of my classes. I changed my major twice in college and I only went on to Georgetown because I had no opportunities after I graduated Pittsburgh."

"You've done pretty well for yourself." Hotch laced their fingers together.

JJ moaned deeply. "In my parent's eyes I've gone through life winging it. I chose a job that means I travel over the country dealing with dangerous people, often miss family holidays and have to carry a gun. I then showed up pregnant out of wedlock and was determined to still work, which by the way, led to the worst family argument I've ever experienced. My sister commits suicide but god-forbid I get knocked up without being hitched first."

"They love you." Hotch comforted knowingly.

JJ smiled at her partner's relaxed demeanour and confidence in her family. "Well this is all easier with you here. Thank you for coming with me."

...

**Make sure you go over to discussions and check out 'Chit Chat on Authors Corner,' there's loads of stuff going on at the moment!**


End file.
